This invention relates generally to the art of animal deterrent devices, and more particularly to such a device for use by joggers.
The enhanced awareness of the need for increased physical activity by members of American society has brought about an avid group of individuals generally referred to as joggers. Joggers, for the most part, attempt to jog or run approximately one to five miles at a time, and attempt to do this several times a week. Most joggers utilize the public streets and sidewalks for this endeavor, and prefer residential areas due to the decreased automobile and truck traffic in these areas.
A real and imminent danger for joggers in residential neighborhoods is the overly protective nature of canine pets in such areas. The majority of such pets pose no real danger, but, none the less, strike fear into the hearts of many joggers to the extent that they, in some events, give up jogging altogether. This fear is brought about to a large extent because joggers have no real means of defending themselves against canine attack.
Joggers, in an attempt to overcome this lack of defense, have carried sticks, and even axe handles, on their person as they jog. These devices are unwieldly and cumbersome, and in some events these devices are actually dangerous due to the possibility of stumbling over such devices, or even striking one's self upon the legs. Additionally, after some period of time these devices become heavy and a burden to the jogger.
Other attempts to provide a means of defense against canine attack have comprised the use of aerosol repellents. While such repellents overcome many of the difficulties associated with the use of bulky sticks and handles, the user is, to a large extent, at the mercy of the winds. If a jogger attempts to utilize such aerosol repellents through a cross-wind, the likely outcome is insufficient contact. Such efforts serve only to further annoy and aggravate, and encouraging further confrontation by the canine.
Various prior art devices have been devised for use primarily by individuals against human aggressors. Such devices normally comprise short whips comprised of telescoping spring material. An example of such is described in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,546 to Braunhut; 4,135,719 Braunhut; and 4,037,839 to Nelson. Morris, in U.S. Pat. No. 815,458, describes a combination walking cane and whip. Roehm discloses an animal deterrent device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,287 which may also be utilized as a ballgame apparatus.
While such devices have existed within the prior art, no device has been adequately developed to the point where it is useable by a jogger against canine attack.